


An interrupted moment

by pemonynen



Category: The Crimson Field
Genre: F/M, Lots of UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemonynen/pseuds/pemonynen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is alarmed and Kitty is sorry.  What happened after he said more than he wanted to?<br/>The conversation between Thomas and Kitty continues.  Post ep3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An interrupted moment

"I've been alarmed since the moment you arrived." 

The words were out before he had the chance to stop them...himself. He hadn't meant to say that, hadn't meant to expose himself in such a way, but it was there now, hanging heavily between them as he swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Her dark eyes traced over his face, lingering on - dear god - on his mouth for a brief moment. His heart thudded in his chest as he waited, for what he didn't know. She was going to leave. Or slap him. Or slap him and then leave. Not for the first time he wished he had Miles' charm and ability of talking himself out of things. His mind flashed back briefly to the dinner with Major Yelland but he dismissed it just as quickly. Now was not the time for that. 

Kitty was stunned into silence. Of all the things he could have said, especially after their last meeting, this was not what she expected. Everything, every cell in her being, was focussed on him and on the roaring in her ears and pounding in her chest. Her corset felt even more restrictive than it usually did, making her breath come out in quick, heavy gasps. Her eyes tracked over the sharp angles of his face, of the bright - so very bright - blue of his eyes, over his lips, where that rich deep voice and harsh accent came spilling out, without thought if the panicked expression he now wore was anything to go by. Their gazes locked, dark eyes meeting light, both utterly lost.  
The air was thick around them and it had little to do with the humidity of the climate. She wondered if they'd kiss now. He looked like he wanted to and she...well she supposed she did too, if she was to be honest with herself. 

They moved instinctively, turning towards each other more fully, closing the small space between them, their attention centred solely on the other person. There was nothing; no one else, no other sound, just them, here and now, and moving closer and closer, their heads tilting, barely breathing, their faces now just an inch apart. He moved his head again, letting his eyes look at her mouth as he swallowed thickly and- 

"Ah Tom, there you are-" They sprang apart and glanced at the intruder. Miles stood watching them, knowing he'd stepped right into the middle of...something. "Forgive me, I interrupted." 

"No, it's alright. If you'll excuse me," and with that Kitty left, chancing a glance back at the captain who was tapping his fingers against his clipboard, staring after her, a pained expression on his face. 

"Did I interrupt?" Miles asked with a small smirk, knowing full well he had and trying to ignore the disappointment he felt at that. 

"You could say that." Thomas sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, handing the chart to his friend. "I need to speak to her. Was it important, what you needed?" 

"No it can wait," he'd barely finished before the other doctor was stalking out, following Miss Trevelyan. 

She was long gone but he knew - somehow, and he didn't want to question it too much at the moment - where she'd be and so he kept on walking until he reached the sandy dunes.


End file.
